Second Battle of Hunding Bay
The Second Battle of Hunding Bay took place only a few months after the last battle.Dialogue with Brennan After Hammerfell fell to the Empire, Lord Amiel Richton was assigned as the provincial governor of the isle territory of Stros M'Kai. However, some of the remaining Crowns still continued to resist the Empire, most notably a renegade group of pirates called the Restless League. The League would raid Imperial vessels as they came and went, taking cargo and weapons meant for the Legion and throwing them overboard, all whilst robbing merchants, Forebears and Imperial citizens.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell In the aftermath of the Crowns disastrous defeat, the League somehow managed to get its hands on the soul gem which contained Prince A'Tor life force, thought to have perished either by assassin's poison or dragon's fire.Dialogue with Basil While they deliberated the next course of action, A'Tor's friend and lover Iszara grew impatient and decided to steal the gem and take it to the Sload necromancer N'Gasta, where she was ultimately captured and put into a lucid state. Her brother Cyrus arrived shortly thereafter and freed her, where he then joined his sister and the League in their plans to resurrect the fallen monarch and bring the fight to the Empire once more.Events of the quest "Saving Iszara" Using the key to the palace's treasure vault, Cyrus snuck into the lair of Nafaalilargus and slew him, securing the lost gem in the process. Without the dragon, Richton no longer had the advantage that played so large a part in the previous engagment.Events of the quest "Recovering the Soul Gem" In the dead of night, Cyrus brought the Yokudan gypsy woman Saban to the Temple of Arkay, where the prince's body lay securely hidden. Meanwhile, the Restless League docked just outside of port and proceeded to quickly and quietly eliminate the town guards. In the ritual that was to bind the soul gem with Prince A'Tor body, whether by accident or by fate, his soul was instead imbued within his sword. With the rebel forces having nearly lost heart, the swashbuckler Cyrus took up the blade, declaring this was a sign of the Prince's true intent, and rallied the Crowns to take to their ships and hold off the Imperial forces while he went to the palace and confronted Lord Richton himself.Events of the quest "Resurrecting Prince A'Tor" Meanwhile, Richton's personnel had acquired a scavenged Dwemer Airship which they had planned to use to assault the Restless League's Hideout. However, with the rebellion now sparked and League taking the harbor by surprise, the governor changed his plans and instead intended to use the airship to escape to the mainland, where he would then return later with a sizable navy. Cyrus however got to the dirigible before it could take off and defeated the bureaucrat one-on-one in a duel. The dunmeri assassin Dram momentarily managed to hold Cyrus at knife-point, when suddenly the sword of A'Tor took on a life of its own and swung wildly in the air of its own volition, killing both Lord Richton and Dram with a single blow. Cyrus then proceeded to destroy the airship and land safely on a nearby building while the rebels cheered in the distance, the battle now won.Events of the quest "Attack on the Palace" Aftermath When word reached Hammerfell of the Restless rebellion, the Forebear leader Baron Volag came out of hiding and retook the capital of Sentinel. After two bloody wars in as many years, Tiber Septim was prepared to redraft a treaty that re-incorporated Hammerfell into the Empire as respected allies, rather then exploited subjects.Final cutscene of This would also mark an era of peace between the Crowns and Forebears untill Civil War once again came to Hammerfell in 4E 168.The Great War Category:Battles Category:Lore: Events Category:Lore: Second Era Events Category:Culture of Hammerfell